THIS INVENTION relates to a device for converting energy wherein the device may be actuated by ocean waves or swells and wherein the energy generated by the ocean waves is converted into mechanical energy or other forms of energy.
Hitherto attempts to drive electrical generators, pumps such as piston pumps and alternators by energy conversion devices actuated by sea power have not proved particularly successful for various reasons. One reason in particular was that most of the energy was dissipated during operation of the device and hence there was insufficient energy generated for the required purpose.